1in1600fandomcom-20200214-history
Shen-zu
Shen-zu is an elderly, wise tortle, who is the Elder Monk of the Tranquil Soul Sanctuary. Upon Gym's scrying, Shen-zu showed them a map to lead them to the Sanctuary, where Stone's Resolve resides. Description Shen-zu is an old tortle, who stands slightly around 5'3" (5'7" when not stooped). He wears the same clothes every day - simple white monk vestements, with blue accents. He leans on a quarterstaff made of pink wood, with a forked branch at it's end. He is also blind, but somehow still senses and "sees" the world around him. Personality Shen-zu is incredibly wise. He has a keen perception of the world around him, and often tells people what they need to hear, rather than what they want to. He sometimes takes this to a humours extent. When asked for advice, he'll list random sayings, like "never eat yellow snow" and "never look a gift horse in the mouth". He only does this to an extent, however; whenever someone really needs guidance, he will give it to them. Abilities Shen-zu is suprisingly dextrous. He's been seen easily flipping off a 7ft rock with no issue. He acts like an old man, but suffers no frailty due to his age, through his monk training. Also through his training, he has gained "blindsense" to overcome his blindness, to at least a range of around 200 feet. While the party has not seen him in combat, his position means he's likely an extremely competent fighter. Possessions Shen-zu has very few possessions. In his cave home on the cherry tree hill, which Daniel visited, there are only a few objects - a thick book, a bowl, a spoon, a desk with an ink pot and quill, a bed, and his tea set. Additionally, he always carries his pink, wooden quarterstaff. Though he does not "own" it, he is the current caretaker of Stone's Resolve, the artifact of the Earth Champion. According to Shen-zu himself he can only use it when the spirit of the Earth Champion wishes, and only in times of great need. History Gym's Scrying During Gym's attempts to scry on the artifacts to learn more about their locations, his scry on Stone's Resolve yielded a scene with Shen-zu talking to a class of young monks, with Stone's Resolve on a pedestal next to him. The class soon finished, but after the young monks left Shen-zu looked straight into Gym's Scrying sensor, sensing it through his Blindsense. He then held up a map of Belldora's coastline, with an additional island (the Zaratan) marked on it. Tranquil Soul Sanctuary Shen-zu invited the party up to the Sanctuary itself, where he introduced himself and offered the party tea. After they inquired about Stone's Resolve, he showed it to them; however, the party cannot use it until they beseech the Earth Champion's spirit to allow it. He showed them where to go in the southern jungle, gave them some advice, and left them to their own preparation. Later that evening he held a meeting with the Heads of the Traditions, the leaders of the different monk traditions taught at the Sanctuary. They discussed the visitors, their aims, and Shen-zu's decision to send Lo-kag with them. (More details can be found at the "Heads of the Traditions" page)